Poor little princess an Ursula and Ariel slash fic
by Leah Day
Summary: An au take on the scene where Ursula drags Ariel back to her lair. A big fat M for fem slash.


**_Poor little princess_**

**_By Leah_**

**_Summary_**

Triton hasn't arrived yet. Ursula's feeling wicked.

Ariel is doomed.

**_Disclaimer_**

Rated M for pretty strong, delicious, fem slash.

Ariel's age has been changed to nineteen and Ursula will not be recognised as her auntie.

All flames will be ignored or giggled at.

**_Ursula's lair_**

"Poor little princess," the witch mocked wryly whilst dragging the fearful maiden toward the entrance of her abode. "It's not you I'm after. I've got a much bigger fish to fry!"

Behind them one of the eels sniggered.

"Let me go!" Ariel shouted tugging at the hand that held her captive. "Let me go or I swear my father will kill you!"

"No, no, shan't do that. I'm counting on your pompous old fart of a parent to come here and rescue you. See, you're the bait for my hook."

Ursula slowed down and pulled up beside her cauldron.

"Now, I believe we may have time for a bit of a tumble before your dear old daddy gets here, what do you say?"

Knowing the witch was not talking about rolling on the floor, Ariel wriggled, desperately trying to yank her hand out of her captor's vice like grasp.

"Now, now, now," the woman chastised then nodded in the general direction of the polyp area. "You can either be good or you can sit in my little garden. The choice is yours."

"I'll do whatever you want," Ariel said staring at the writhing masses, blue eyes wide with horror. "But please don't turn me into a polyp."

A shark like grin spread across the Cecaelia's luscious lips.

"Good," she praised. "Flotsam! Jetsam! Hold her still."

The eels were quick to obey, encircling around the princesses arms before she could blink, keeping her rooted to where she floated.

"This is a very ugly dress," the Cecaelia drawled, eyes appraising the girl.

Using her tentacles, she tore the gown off, ignoring the surprised shriek the princess involuntarily uttered.

"Much better."

Ariel bit her lip to keep from whimpering, staring at the dress as it slipped away and onto the floor.

What now?

"Oh, no sea shells? How lucky for me!" Ursula cried.

Ariel noticed her bare breasts and struggled to hide them.

Ursula rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Prude," she muttered under her breath. "Lie her down."

Ariel felt herself being pushed to the ground. She opened her mouth to protest but a thick black tentacle slipped behind her neck, sliding easily over her mouth.

Ursula smiled lazily.

"That's much, much better," she purred.

OoO

Ursula's words taunted her mind. The more she listened the more she could not help but feel a curious yearning blossom just below her belly button.

This was wrong. It had to be a spell.

She was going out of her mind surely?

The soft tips of supple tentacles lightly patted her belly and stroked back the hair on her forehead.

Ariel closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip.

Her breathing became shallow, her tail grew restless.

It would be over soon. Her father would be here any minute.

He would save her from this.

Surely he would save her?

"This doesn't have to be against your will, my sweet," the Cecaelia hissed whilst hovering over the maiden, eyes shining like pearls in the darkness. "You yearn for this almost as much as I yearn for your father's power."

Lowering her head, Ursula bit gently into the alabaster membrane of the girl's neck.

Ariel gasped softly, making her captor chuckle.

"Like that, did we?" the older woman asked.

"Mmmm," Ariel squirmed, arching her bound body restively.

"Well, I do have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Are you willing now? Do you want more?"

Ariel hesitated.

"Ye… yes," she managed softly. "Ple-please."

"How can I refuse when she asks so nicely?" Ursula cooed. Indulgently, she began to lather the bloodied skin with her tongue. Grasping a breast in her hand, she kneaded into it thusly eliciting a litany of the softest whimpers, pants and moans from the princess.

The tail beneath her jerked and flopped feebly on the ground, the witch paid little attention, continuing her wicked ministrations till deciding something else was in order.

Sensuous lips smeared with blood, the Cecaelia pulled away from her prey's trembling throat, kissing and licking a path to Ariel's gaping mouth.

"I want you to taste yourself, my sweet," Ursula whispered.

Ariel shivered.

Before long the witches red tongue was inside her mouth and her ruby lips were claiming her own.

Triton's youngest and most innocent daughter groaned wantonly, relishing the ravishment bestowed on her.

Against Ariel's mouth, Ursula groaned gutterly with pleasure, raking a hand through the crimson mane, pressing her vast body against the princess's smaller torso.

A tentacle languidly curled around the maiden's thin waist then slid around her tail.

Before the angel could die from suffocation, Ursula released her mouth.

Ariel went limp in her arms, eyes dazed, lips parted and bloody.

"Now this is how it's going to be, my dear," the Cecaelia instructed, covetously cradling the royal to her bosom. "If you wish it, I will take you as my mate. If you do not, you will have to fight for your life."

"I can … I can barely move," Ariel panted, her voice hoarse from the noises she had been making. "You're not … You're not being fair."

Ursula dragged a finger nail along the bite marks, thus making the girl shiver.

"Your body says that you are mine," she said sagely. "If you help me supplant your father I could give you more then a good solid poking."

Flotsam and Jetsam released the princess's slender arms.

"You won't kill anyone, will you?" Ariel asked warily.

Ursula smirked.

Still so innocent. So unaware …

"Release everyone then I'll be what ever you want."

Ursula scowled and allowed Ariel to move backward, only keeping her before her with the tentacle she had previously encircled around her waist and tail.

"What are you proposing, sweet cakes?" she asked, curious.

"Everyone includes my father. If you put him in your garden I may as well join him. Take my deal or leave it."

_'Perhaps I've underestimated her again,'_ Ursula thought sardonically.

"So," she drawled. "I give up my entire garden and vengeance on your father for you and the kingdom?"

Ariel nodded.

"And you get …?"

"Aside from the safety of my people? I get your knowledge. I want to be as powerful as you."

A knowing look spread across the witches face.

"No … You still want that human boy," she purred.

"I love him," Ariel replied in all honesty. "I will never stop. You can have my body. You can drink my blood, but I want to be with Eric. Like I said, Ursula, take my deal or leave it."

The Cecaelia watched the bloody haired maiden with amusement and a pinch of awe.

The girl certainly had guts. The fear of earlier was gone. Inside those doe like eyes was a fierce determination and the faintest trace of the aftermath of their little bout of fornication.

_'I would be a fool to let her go,'_ she decided mentally.

"I guess, my princess, we have a deal," Ursula surmised. "But … only if your princie takes his place at my side and gives himself to us."

Now Ariel was unnerved.

"He would never do that," she insisted nervously. "He's afraid of you."

The witch uttered a light, gay laugh.

"Oh, I can do many things to convince him to change his mind, my precious little sea lily. Don't doubt me."

Slowly, pleasurably, the witch reeled the girl back into her arms. Turning the mermaid around, Ursula rested her chin on her shoulder and rubbed her hands over her stomach, chest and breasts.

Head lulling against Ursula's chest, Ariel closed her eyes, succumbing at last. Her body prickled and tingled feverishly from the intimate connection of their bodies whilst the witch's hot, lush mouth took hold of her earlobe.

The princess moaned deeply. Ursula chuckled, gently pulling the piece of membrane and flesh between her lips before letting it go in order to speak to her prey.

"Is that a yes?"

A lavender finger glided over the mermaid's belly button, stroking the valley of silken skin.

"Now …"

Ariel groaned.

Ursula swirled her tongue possessively over the bite marks.

Ariel gasped sharply.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Ursssula, Triton isssss nearly here,"

"I'm all yours," the princess whispered weakly.

OoO

"_Why,_ King Triton … ha, ha, ha … How _are_ you?"

Wearing new sea shells, courtesy of Ursula, and pressed tightly against the Cecaelia's side, Ariel stared miserably at her father, wishing he did not have to see her like this.

"Let her go!" Triton snarled, the fearsome trident gleaming in his grip.

Ursula snorted.

"Not a chance, Triton! She's mine now!"

Thus being said, the Cecaelia smiled with dark pleasure, avariciously snaking a sleek tentacle around Ariel's waist, silently delighting in the small involuntary shivers of provocation it sent through the maiden and the anger in the mer man's eyes.

Lazily, she flourished a glowing contract before him.

"She and I made a deal," she purred languorously.

The sea king looked to Ariel.

"Is this true?" he demanded, bewildered.

Ariel nodded meekly.

"How sweet," Ursula leered then entrusted the girl to her eels. "The little thing is repentant."

"I'm sorry," Ariel whispered tearfully whilst the eels wrapt themselves around her. "So … So sorry."

Not for what she had done with Ursula but for not being like her older sisters, completely devoid of any interest whatsoever in the human world.

If she had been stronger none of this would have happened.

OoO

There was a brilliant flash of luminosity as Triton relinquished everything to Ursula.

The new queen of the ocean reared up, crowing with triumph.

Releasing Ariel, her twin eels slithered over, curling their sleek bodies around the victorious woman.

"Leave!" Ursula ordered her old nemesis. "I want the palace empty in ten hours. Do not even think about testing my patience, Triton!"

The former mer king nodded sorrowfully then looked to Ariel who stared forlornly back at him.

"Good bye," she croaked.

Ursula was quick to claim her.

"Come along, my precious little commodity," she growled hungrily, taking hold of her future queen's arm and leading her away. "He's done what you wanted. I want you at least twice before your transformation."

Ariel blushed, ashamed.

Before Triton could speak, the sea queen waved her hand in a vague farewell.

"Ta, ta, Triton!" she sing-songed gaily. "Your daughter will be just fine with me! Be a dear and hurry up with the eviction or I may change my mind and enslave all of you all over again!"

"You monster!" Ariel hissed at her.

Ursula chuckled.

"No, just your majesty, angelfish."

**_Ursula and Ariel's bed chambers_**

Lying naked and powerless amid purple tentacles and black, gleaming skin, Ariel stretched out like a cat.

In a dance devoid of a melody, Ursula's beautiful young queen moved sensuously amongst the limbs, moaning from deep within her throat whilst they desirously caressed her young body and hair, curling her fingers and fins as the deep burr entangled her mind, heart and soul.

**_The end_**

**_Authors note_**

This ditty pranced onto a document due to my wicked imagination working over time during the Xmas Holidays. I was wondering what Ursula and Ariel would get up to if Triton hadn't been there waiting for them.


End file.
